robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Rare Update Incident
Weird Note: I took the liberty of taking pictures just in case I needed them to tell other users of this game. So, I play Roblox from time-to-time whenever I feel like it. It's an okay game in total, it's only the community that needs "fixing." Enough about my opinions though, whenever I'm on Roblox I browse the games section. Sometimes, there are games that have effort and games that don't. One example of such games would be "Work at a Pizza Place." Basically, this place is a game that has you either going around delivering pizzas or cooking them. That's not all though, it does have personal homes to give the game more appeal. You can decorate said homes with items such as chairs and lamps. Anyways on with the story, I decided to play "Work at a Pizza Place" because I had nothing better to play on Roblox. When I clicked on the game, I noticed something changed about the game's picture and description changed. The description, instead of saying "Work together to get the pizzas to the customers", it said "to the victims." I'm not sure if it was a really late April fools joke (not likely) or something else. I came up with the assumption that it was probably a joke, what with people eating pizzas described as victims. Anyways, I pressed play and it loaded up a game server that had no one in it. It must have been luck to join a server that's completely empty, but I expected people to join. After waiting about a few minutes, no one arrived and I was beginning to ponder if anyone was going to join at all. As I was waiting for nothing, I decided to explore the empty place. I went to my house to just hang out for a bit when I noticed something was going on. One of the walls in my house was turning around, as if there was some sort of spin script inside. I was beginning to think that this was some sort of joke. This never happened before, and knowing that made me even more confused. I don't know what Dued1 was doing this for, maybe for laughs 'n giggles; it still confused me though. I continued exploring the place, even if people still didn't even join. I went to the pizzeria to climb on top just for fun when I noticed that the sign was different. It was just a black texture, nothing else. This is where my computer started to act up. As I was staring at the black texture, my computer time was going crazy. I opened up the calendar and it read 2006, and the time said 8:88:88 P.M. I was confused at this point, so I decided to just close the Roblox game thinking I was just tired (was 2:05 A.M. at the time). Going to sleep always helps but in this case it is very creepy. It feels like i'm set in back in time. Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits